Exchange (KuroshitsujiBlack Butler)boyxboyON HOLD
by ThoseCrimsonEyes
Summary: In this alternate universe, Sebastian and Ciel's roles are the complete opposite. Sebastian is the Earl of the Michaelis Manor (hell that sounds weird) and Ciel is the demon butler who loves sweets. (Wow, I did a kind of... proper summary.)
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere along the way, this is probably kind of going to be a sequel of my last fanfiction. I'm really excited but I don't want to tell you what's going to happen. But I'm so excited and am currently fangirling but nooo I can't tell.

* * *

Sebastian

There was a soft knock on the door as he observed the outside world from his study's window. People gallivanted, greeting each other with practiced smiles.

"Enter," he said aloud, not bothering to turn towards the butler who stepped into the room.

The old man bowed, "the guests await the earl's speech."

He had a distant look in his eyes, "Tanaka, I'm aware that there are people who will kill hundreds if not thousands just to take my place. But I don't think that they'll last long once they're in my shoes." Whether it was sports, arts, or academics, it didn't take long for him to master them. Teacher after teacher, instructor after instructor, none of them kept Sebastian interested for too long. Not even the women who tried to bound Sebastian with a vow and a ring.

Tanaka looked at his master; pity evident in his eyes, "if you say so, my lord, then it must be true."

With a huff, he then headed for the hall to get everything over with. As the master of the house, it was the young earl's responsibility to greet guests and continue the family business.

* . * . *

"I'm exhausted," heading straight back to the study once the party was over, Sebastian sat himself back on his chair before loosening up his tie. That night, he had to keep on a smile, pretending to like everyone although they weren't anything more than strangers to him. Not being too fond of people, he was drained by the end of the night.

"Today's party was a success as always," with a smile on his face, Tanaka poured the earl a cup of tea and placed it on the desk, " the ladies were wondering when you are going to take a lady for a wife."

Since his parents disappeared from his life at such a young age, they weren't able to choose a fiancée for him, "when I find someone interesting. Anyway, it's quite late, you're dismissed. I'll be seeing you in the morning."

"Yes," the butler bowed, "I hope you rest well," turning and silently closing the door behind him.

Sebastian took out a paper from the upper drawer of his desk. It might be the most interesting thing he's seen in a while. In his hand was a paper with some sort of pentagram etched on it. The antique store owner whom he bought it from warned him of a demon that might be sealed inside it therefore he should never spill blood on it at any cost. As if. He could feel a smirk forming on his lips, "telling me not to only makes me want to do it even more." Although unsure of what was going to happen, he took out a small knife that was used to open letters. With a cut on the tip of his finger and doing the exact opposite of what the store owner told him not to.

After smearing blood on the paper, he waited thinking that it would glow or something of the sort but what happened next was Sebastian's worst nightmare. The paper did absolutely nothing. Sebastian waited some more but then sighed before tossing the paper away. It was a fake after all.

"You called?" Sebastian didn't know when he got there but a boy was standing in front of his desk. Questioning whether this was the demon that he had freed, he observed the boy before him for a bit. Pale white skin, small build, blue eyes. This lad child couldn't be. "What is it, boy? Did you get separated from your mother?"

The lad looked absolutely outraged, "are you mocking me, human!?"

There was a look of confusion on Sebastian's face, "so, you're the demon demon I've released from this paper?"

"Not released," still quite annoyed, the demon crossed his arms, "I was never imprisoned. You summoned me. Now tell me what it is that you want so we could get this over with. Wealth? Women?"

He could feel a smirk forming in his lips, "unfortunately for you, you won't be able to grant my wishes so easily. I don't need any more wealth and I can get any woman I want."

"Then what could you possibly want from me?"

Sebastian pointed at the demon before him, "I want you, demon, to entertain me for as long as I live."

"What?" The demon asked in surprise and disbelief almost as if Sebastian had just asked him to juggle three chickens and balance a ball on his nose whilst riding a monocycle.

"What, are you not confident that you'll be able to grant my wish? So demons are no better than humans after all." Convincingly sounding as though he was disappointed. Sebastian has always had a great talent in hurting people's pride.

The boy clicked his tongue in agitation, "fine... I'll do it."

The earl chuckled obviously enjoying himself, "I'm glad that we've come to an understanding. And so that people don't get too suspicious, you can act as my personal butler." He went silent for a bit as he thought of something, "since you're a demon, I'm guessing you'd like my soul in exchange of your service?"

"No. You don't look very appetizing. In exchange for your odd request, I want sweets three times a day. And not just any cheap sweets. I want sweets of the highest quality."

Now it was Sebastian's turn to be surprised. "Really now?" For the first time in a long time, the earl laughed. "I'm Sebastian Michaelis. What is your name?"

"You can call me whatever it is you wish to call me since you'll be my master from now on." The lad said with a serious tone.

"Then, Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel?" The demon asked, "that's a name you don't hear often. Dare I ask why?"

The master of the house offered the boy a smile, "Phantomhive because I like how it sounds. And Ciel because it's the name of the cat I used to have. The two of you have the same blue eyes and feisty attitude."

Ciel found this revolting as he absolutely hated cats.

"Do you have a problem with the name your master has given you, "Ciel"?" Offering the other a smile.

The lad grit his teeth. "None at all... "master"." Smirking at his master to show that he was not the least bit affected.

"Very good. I look forward to having you work for me."

* . * . *

When people talk of demons, they usually make them out to be amazing creatures. Demons have amazing speed... they said. Demons are capable of of leaping through high buildings... they said. "Remind me to never believe what others say." Sebastian thought before groaning as the demon before him sent a plate crashing.

"I'll get this one right..." The demon said in a small voice as he sent another plate crashing.

"That's it. You're banned from entering the kitchen." The earl decided once and for all. He had Ciel try cooking but the demon only managed to burn everything and he kept cutting his fingers. When he was asked to bake, the cake exploded all over the oven. And when he was asked to wash dishes, the plates seemed to jump off the demon's hand and unto the floor. Amazing creatures demons truly were. "Although I must admit this is amazing in its own way."

Wary of his master's presence, Ciel took a step back. "Wh-What is it, you're looking at me oddly."

Sebastian felt a vein pop in his head before smiling almost sadistically at the demon. "I'm looking at you oddly? Pay it no mind. I'm only thinking of what punishment I should give you."

 _To be continued... maybe..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian

After a few days of testing out what his new demon butler can do, Sebastian found that Ciel was extremely talented at business management and playing games that didn't involve sports. And it turned out that demons can leap through high buildings after all. As for managing himself and housework however, it wasn't Ciel's strongest suit. It might not even be a suit he owned.

"So, how old are you exactly?" Sebastian asked Ciel as they played chess in his study.

"A few hundred years... in human age." Moving his piece, "checkmate."

Sebastian had been trying to find out more about Ciel. The more he found out about him, the more interested he got in the butler. What more was that they had a few similarities and one of that was their hatred for losing. The two have been playing games for days, one wanting to have more wins than the other. Ciel had 10 whilst he had 11.

"Is that so?" Keeping a stoic face on as he moved his king to safety, "for someone your age, you seem to be unable to do normal things. You cannot even tie your own laces." Poking on the demon's weaknesses, trying to see if it would distract him.

Ciel

Ciel growled. How dare this human before him act so high and mighty when he was just human, "well, excuse me for being of noble upbringing. I have servants to take care of all my needs. This is my first contract."

His master hummed, waiting for him to make his move, "is that so?"Looking as though everything suddenly made sense. "Then why did you suddenly decide to create a contract now?"

He moved his queen to follow Sebastian's king, "checkmate. If I had known I was going to be quizzed, I would've studied." Sarcastically answering Sebastian's question at first before saying, "I needed a change, do you have something against that?"

"For a butler, you sure can talk back to your master," Sebastian took Ciel's queen and pressed it against his lips before biting on its tip. Ciel didn't know why but this made him blush, "it seems that I'll have to train you. Intensively."

* . * . *

After finding out that he was good with academics and business management, Ciel noticed that the paperworks were slowly being forced to him until he had to do them all. And what was his master doing? Absolutely nothing except annoying him.

"Why am I doing this?" Finally snapping as Sebastian flew paper planes which were all aimed at the demon's head. "Aren't I your butler? If I wanted paperwork, I'd have stayed back home."

This didn't seem to faze Sebastian, "you complain a lot for a demon under a contract. You wouldn't be doing paperwork if you were able to act as a proper butler," continuing to fly paper planes at Ciel.

He grunted. True, he knew nothing about housework or about being a butler, but this man before him was plain evil. A demon amongst demons, "still... if you work me any harder, I'll have to ask for your soul," trying to scare his annoying master off.

Ciel expected for Sebastian to be surprised, but instead, his master chuckled, "I don't mind," Sebastian answered, "so long as you work harder in pleasing your master."

This turned the demon red from embarrassment and anger. _How could this human look so composed while saying such words._

 _Sebastian_

Now the earl was quite surprised to see his butler act so cutely. _Amusing_. "What's with that look? Like I said, I do not mind. Why are you, acting so oddly?"

The butler seemed to try to back away from him despite the tough act he was trying to put on, "I'll have to mark you since giving me your soul means that the contract is official."

"Oh, so now you're embarrassed because you don't know how to do that?"

Ciel growled at him, "of course, I do. That's the most basic information a demon must know," pausing the demon rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll have to contact my servants since they'll have to become part of this as well. It's not that they'll say no, but they'll definitely ask to stay even though they're busy. This will be troublesome."

Sebastian mused, his lips slightly pursed.

Ciel.

Irked, he clicked his tongue, "what?" A demanding tone leaving his mouth. A terrible decision.

"I didn't know that even you could be considerate," before Ciel could even react, his master had went over to pinch his butler's cheeks. A sadistic smile on his face, "and what's with that way of answering your master? Can't you act cute for once?"

He could feel a strong, looming force behind his master making him unable to escape the earl's clutches, "wh-what's with you, there's no way I'm going to act cute! I'm a man for blazes sake." He argued.

Sebastian then leant in and pulled Ciel's head closer. Too close for his comfort, "I see. I see. Then I guess you really do need training which I will personally administer. We'll see whether this deviant nature of yours will continue afterwards."

Ciel could feel the blood drain from his face. _Drat._

* * *

I really don't know if I'm making sense Dx. Should I continue to use third person? Or should I go back to first? I am so confused... But I hope you're enjoying Ciel's pain so far.


	3. Chapter 3

(Excuse my ass, I barely speak English, please do not expect me to speak Victorian Era English xDDD)

* * *

Ciel

"These are my servants, Meyrin, Bard, and Finnian," introducing the servants that had been attending to him since the time of his birth to Sebastian who was lazily flipping through the paperworks that he had intended for his butler to do.

Sebastian looked up, "and?"

"Human, how dare you act with that attitude towards our young master? Want me to freeze you to death?" His hands in a fist, frost building up around it.

The earl laced his hands together, "and this young master of yours is my servant now. Are you saying I can't do as I please?"

"Anyways," Ciel interrupted, "since we'll be forming an official contract, it would only be natural for my servants to be bound to you as well," he explained to his uninterested master.

The master gave a nod, "I see. And? When do you intend to do this?"

"Right this instant," he answered proudly.

Sebastian blinked once and let out a small hum, "that's quite... anticlimactic. I thought it would be at night under a red moon or something of the sort just like in books."

"Well this isn't a book!" Starting to get frustrated.

"Young master," Bard cut in, "I agree with the human." The other servants nodded in agreement.

Ciel began shaking in embarrassment and frustration. Everything has been going wrong after he entered the Michaelis Manor. The sweets Sebastian personally made for him were all top class but the feeling of indignity was definitely not worth it. Maybe. Not really. His master made sweets that made him crave for more. When he asked Sebastian as to why he personally made the sweets and not let someone else do it, _"it's my contract. It's only natural I personally do my part. My cute butler is doing his best to fulfill his part of the contract, isn't he? I feel I should do the same as well,"_ was Sebastian's answer. Fine. He was staying but only for the sweets.

Sebastian then petted Ciel's head, "well. I don't mind doing it right now. That would save me a lot of trouble. Won't you do it, Ciel?"

"Very well..." was this his master's way of being considerate? How pitiful was he that a human had to be considerate of him. But... it oddly felt nice to be petted like that, "if you insist."

Sebastian

Sebastian had warned him that it'd be painful and indeed it was. When he was asked where he wanted the mark, he offered Ciel his left hand. There was searing pain where the faustian contract had started to appear.

"That hurt..." sitting on the edge of the bed, he said, shaking his hand.

"That's all you have to say?" Ciel walked towards him with a teacup in hand. His butler was still terrible with his job, but he seemed to be trying his best so Sebastian let a few mistakes slide. "I should have made it more painful. Here's your tea, _master_."

Sebastian reached for the teacup with his left hand which he dropped the moment it reached his hand. "Just as I thought. I really do not have any strength on my left hand. Is this normal?"

Ciel frowned at him, "no... as far as I know. It isn't. It shouldn't be," taking Sebastian's limp left hand in his.

"Butler's aren't supposed to touch their masters without permission."

The demon groaned, "I don't care about right now. Is your hand numb?" Worry obvious in his eyes. But Sebastian didn't point that out. He was sure that Ciel would pretend to not care if he did. Nonetheless, it felt... nice how gently his butler held his hand, "I could call Bard... he knows a lot about these kinds of things more than I do," weighing out his options carefully.

Sebastian took his hand away, "no."

"But ―

"That is an order," studying his butler curiously. Apparently, his appearance in the human world was small because he had been cursed by his foe. Alois, if he remembered correctly, was the name. Although he would bet that this Alois' curse was placed for another reason. One that was of perverse nature, "and what did I teach you to say to that?"

The lad grunted, "yes, my lord," he had said with a graceful bow.

Ciel

"Good. Very good. You are learning."

His master was pleased going by the smug expression he had on that damned good looking face. If he was a demon, he'd definitely have a harem of women. Demon women specifically because Sebastian already has human ones. Those hazy-eyed, drooling females always irritated him although he didn't really know why. Probably because they always tried to order him around. _Tell your master so-and-so is here_ this and _tell your master so-and-so is here_ that. What was so good about this human? But then again, he knew the answer to that. He could actually write down quite a few and the thought of that only irritated him more.

"If you say so," he said with a huff, not in a very good mood.

Sebastian stood up, "is my bath ready?"

"Yes. The scents you've ordered are ready for your use as well," Ciel had usually tried his best to use honorifics and be polite, but today just was not a very good day for him, "I'm going to clean up here so take your time." Getting on one knee, he began to pick up the shards of broken glass.

"What are you talking about? You're going to have to help me bathe."

"What?" he let out a laugh thinking that his master was joking, he looked up only to find that Sebastian was serious, "excuse me?"

Sebastian raised a brow, "I can't function so well without my dominant hand, now can I? Since my hand is numb due to your failure, do not you think that it is your responsibility to make sure I'm doing well? I am your master after all."

 _Failure._ That was an unacceptable word. "Just until your hand is better."

* . * . *

Once in the washroom, his master stood there as if waiting for him to do something.

"What is it now, my lord?"

"Are you not going to undress me?"

His face suddenly felt warm, "why would I?"

In response, Sebastian lifted his left arm, his hand fell limply around the wrist, "putting clothes on might be difficult for you, but taking them off might prove to be much easier. Or can you not do something so easy?" Picking on the butler's pride once again.

 _One of these days... you'll regret having messed with this demon._ Ciel thought to himself, giving his master an evil look.

"Well, can you?"

"Of course, I can!"

When Sebastian then let his hands fall to his sides, Ciel stood in front of his master and began undressing him. He started with the necktie, the blazer before moving on to the dress shirt. Why did humans have so wear so much clothing for blazes' sake? And his human heart was beating so loud that he could hear it, was the thing broken? He'll need to have it fixed when he gets the time.

"Feel free to join me" Sebastian said with a smile as he got into the tub, "if it's you, then I guess I don't mind."

"Huh? What are you going on about, my lord? Did the water cause for your brain to overheat?" He answered calmly as he picked up the pieces of clothing on the floor. Folding them were beyond his capabilities. He was a tactician excelling in calculations and theories to bring the enemy down not laundry.

Sebastian chuckled as if enjoying the exchange, "no, the water is the perfect temperature as expected. But you do keep staring at me, do you want to join me perhaps?"

"Please do not mistake me for an adventuress. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few errands to run but I will be back . Keep yourself entertained until then."

"Are you telling me to use my hand?"

"If you are so inclined, and if that makes you much easier to handle, then please do."

Sebastian laughed, "is that so? But, you do know that because of someone, my dominant hand isn't working, yes? Won't you give me a hand?"

Ciel balled his hands into a fist in outrage, his face turning red, "excuse me!" Without even being dismissed, the demon stormed out of the room and headed for the kitchen where he found Tanaka boiling water for the master's tea.

The old man chuckled, "did you have an argument with the master again?"

"How can you stand having to serve someone like that all these years without not having murdered him?" Crossing his arms with a huff.

""Someone like that"? You mean the master, yes?" An expression of fondness showing on the old man's face, "he only acts that way towards you," when Ciel gave the old man an odd look, he continued, "oh my, you didn't know? The young master is..."

"The young master is?" Raising a brow.

Tanaka chuckled and shook his head, "no, it is not something for me to tell."

"But... seeing how much you treasure the master, you must be angry at me. I injured his hand. Now he can't do the most basic of things because it's his dominant one..."

"Not at all, the master doesn't seem to mind so who am I to be angry at you? Besides, he seems to be enjoying himself. In any case, I should thank you." The old butler blinked as if an epiphany had just hit him, "what are you talking a-" he laughed. "I see. The master really is fond of you."

* . * . *

After hearing Tanaka's explanation, Ciel stormed back into the washroom, "you bastard! Human, how dare you fool me! Tanaka just told me that you're ambidextrous." The butler then stopped abruptly when he saw what position his master was in. He couldn't really see where Sebastian's right hand was due to all of the suds in the water but after a quick calculation of how long the human's arm was and the angle of his elbow, the human's hand was highly likely between his legs, "have... I walked in at an inconvenient time?"

* * *

And that is all for chapter three! I'll be seeing you in the next chapter!

I don't know why... but I kept spelling butler as buttler... anyone else have this problem or am I just too much of a pervert? xD


End file.
